1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the preparation of polychlorophosphazene from N-(dichlorophosphoryl)trichlorophosphazene.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Linear polychlorophosphazenes having the following general formula are known to this art and have been described in published European application No. 0,026,685: EQU Cl.sub.2 (O)P[NPCl.sub.2 ].sub.n Cl.
Also described in a process for the preparation of such polymers by the polycondensation of N-(dichlorophosphoryl)trichlorophosphazene, according to the following reaction scheme: ##STR1##
This polycondensation is carried out generally at an elevated temperature on the order of 200.degree. to 350.degree. C. Per the aforenoted application No. 0,026,685, the polycondensation reaction is advantageously carried out under agitation and in an atmosphere of an inert gas, such as anhydrous nitrogen, to promote the elimination of POCl.sub.3 (page 7 of the noted application, lines 5 to 13).